UFC 172 Truth
by Ififall
Summary: Nate Diaz/ Phil Davis Fanfiction. Nate Diaz and Phil Davis bond over the UFC scandals of Jon Jones.


A/N: Strong Language. Adults scenes. Borrowing Jon Jones Quotes. Borrowing Phil Davis Quotes from Bleacher Report.

* * *

UFC 172 Predictions: Main Event Jones VS Teixeira: I'll pick Teixeira.

Co-Main Event. Johnson VS Davis. I'll pick Johnson by Decision.

* * *

UFC Light-Heavy Weight Phil Davis was never a Trash talker. He preferred to let his fighting do the talking. But In the promo for UFC 172, Dana and Champion Jon Jones had a few things to say about him. Dana said that he wasn't "breathing down his neck" for a title shot. Phil Davis had always respected any UFC champion.

But when Jones made it very clear that he didn't see Phil as competition. He said: "Right now I'm focused on Glover. It's funny that Dana White tells the Real Truth. All of a sudden Phil wants title-shots. He should drop down to Middle-Weight. That's the weight-class for fighters that have failed everywhere else"

* * *

After those comments Phil had something to say. He done some interviews about respect. But whenhe was training with Nate Diaz, Nate asked him about it. "So...Jones been talking shit?" Nate asked when they were sparring. "Yeah gossiping like a little girl" Phil said.

"What you gonna say back?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, maybe you can help me out" Phil said.

* * *

"Nah...I mean you're cool...but I don't wanna get involved in your shit, you know" Nate said. That was said before Phil took Nate Diaz out to a bar. Nate Diaz had had half a Light beer and already had some ideas on how to call the champion out.

"Talk about your boy Alex" Nate said.

"I spoke about Alex. He'll kick Jones' ass again, I can Guarantee that" Phil said. The "Alex" they were talking about Phil's friend and team-mate Alexander Gustaffson. Phil and many other people thought that he'd beaten Jones, but Jones had won by the skin of his teeth.

* * *

"I'll beat Jones worse than Alex did. You know what Nate? Jones, just needs to fight me. Or just give me the belt" Phil said. "Cause we all know that when Jones is faced with real Light-Heavyweights, he's really fucked" Nate tried to type Phil's words on his phone. But he was distracted by the guys at the bar.

"You wanna go somewhere quieter?" Phil asked.

"Whatever" Nate said with a shrug. They ended up at Nick's place, watching more promo of Jones and taking about the fights Jones had had in the past. "Vitor and Rashad could have been better, Glover could be a real challenge for him" Phil said.

* * *

"If you...you know, had the chance to like face Jones, what shit would you do to him?" Nate asked. Phil leaned back and put his arm on the spine of the sofa. Nate ignored Phil's fingers stroking the back of his neck.

"Well Nate, if I was facing Jones right now, I'd walk right across the cage. I'd punch him in the face. I'd take him down and rip one of his arms off. I'd pay Miesha Tate to train with me" Phil said.

Miesha….yeah Miesha Tate's hot" Nate said with a nod.

* * *

"Yeah, and Miesha's got the best arm bars in MMA. See her fight against Julie Kedzie" Phil said. Nate nodded once, but they both knew that he wouldn't get time to see it. "Nate get this on your phone" Phil said clearing his throat.

"Jones is the most scared man in MMA. He ought to be on a small show with the way he runs from guys. I do think he is being careful and protecting his business interests. I just wish he would go about it like a professional, instead of like a teenage girl. The fans tune into Glee when they want to see some high school drama. When they tune into the UFC, they deserve to see a man fighting. Or a Miesha Tate, or Cyborg or something. But the high school drama should stay onGlee."

* * *

Nate typed it. Then Phil took a look at it. "Have you seen Jones' interviews? God he's so fake" Phil said.

"I know" Nate said taking another sip of beer. This was his last sip before he switched to water. "Jones was all like…I'm fucking clean cut. The UFC can be proud of me. I'm a good role model bullshit" Nate said.

"You're never going to see _me_ with a DUI" Phil said smiling.

* * *

"Right, you ain't never gonna see me in hand-cuffs, cause I'm up Dana White's ass" Nate said.

Phil raised his fist and knocked on the wooden table, pretending to be a police officer. "Mr Jones, Mr Jones, can you step out of the car please?" Phil said.

"What? Greg? Dana? Where the fuck am I?" Nate said pretending to be Jones. Both men laughed and Phil's phone accidently slid in-between Nate's legs. Phil slowly got his phone back, stroking Nate's inner thigh with his finger before taking back his phone.

* * *

"Nate I'm waiting to get punched right now" Phil said. Nate moved towards him.

"Christ Nate, do you punch as hard as Nick? I'm getting worried now…."Phil said. Phil needn't have worried as Nate leaned forwards and kissed him. Phil moved Nate's legs towards his own as they made out on the sofa. Nate thought about taking Phil to his room, but it was a dump. He had training equipment all over the place.

* * *

Phil was slowly pushing Nate down on the sofa. Nate pulled his T-shirt up so Phil could take his trousers down. Nate leaned back waiting for a blow, but Phil had others ideas. He gave him a hand-job instead and quick one at that. Nate liked it while it lasted, but it seemed like five seconds, before Phil was looking home-made lube and trying to turn him over.

"Phil, chill the fuck out" Nate said.

* * *

"Come on Little Diaz, I wanna try you out, before Nick gets back" Phil said.

"Try me out?" Nate repeated. Phill nodded, kissing Nate harder than he was before. Nate thought of a nice way to tell Phil that he wasn't into his plans. But Nate Diaz didn't have to. He heard the beginnings of Nick's key in the lock.

"Shit, Nick. Get up and go way over there" Nate said pointing to the far corner behind the door. That way Phil could pull his clothes up without Nick seeing him. Phil got up. Nate sorted himself out, and grabbed the remote control. Nick Diaz came through the door. He looked tired and the first thing he could see was Nate relaxing on the sofa.

* * *

"Hey" Nick said with a nod.

"Phil's here" Nate said. Nick was too tired to ask why. He nodded at Phil before goingupstairs.

"That was fucking close" Nate said.

"Great. Just how I like it" Phil said making his way to the door fully clothed.

* * *

"Phil….I don't….you know….." Nate started to say but Phil cut him off.

"I've heard it before. No Nate Diaz, I don't think you're a slut and we can pretend this never happened…until the next time" Phil said. Nate stayed silent and watched TV as Phil left.

* * *

There was no point in talking to Phil when he wasn't listening. He'd didn't care what Phil thought of him. But Nate didn't want to go too fast too quickly.

Maybe Nate should ask Phil out on a date first...


End file.
